mikefandomcom-20200214-history
(1992-360) 12-25-1992
12-25-1992 Friday, December 25, 1992 - Christmas Day Sponsors: N, T, 15 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter has an electric train |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Starfish" by Joe Raposo (re-filmed version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash - Kermit interviews Alice, from the Lewis Carroll tales. For this adventure, she eats something that makes her grow. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sign language: Day, morning, noon, night |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Nancy the nanny goat nibbles her nails and notices noodles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings “The Circus Is Coming To Town” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A bird subtracts two balloons from a group of three |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Box City Recycling Rap" Kids sing a rap song about recycling. They build a city out of boxes and cartons |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Donald Duck plays "Follow The Leader" with kids as they follow Donald Duck to the Magic Kingdom At Disneyland |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon's Voiceover 'T/t': Two caterpillars form T and t. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A Stool For Me |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song: Mother Brown had a Farm (15) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T for typewriter and toe |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster appears as a guest on Murphy Brownbag's "Lunch Talk" and shares his tips of a healthy, monster meal. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An animated number 15 sings "How Hard It Is to Be 15" to a child who is trying to count from 1 to 20, but can't remember 15. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A photographer shows off his first picture of cows, his next picture of ducks, and his last picture of a pig. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|NTV host Nora Nicks introduces Nick Normal and the Nickmatics singing "The Letter N." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon voiceover N/n |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T for treasure (Jim Thurman VO) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Michelle Montoya Sings "If I Get A Pony For Christmas" with her pony named, Snowball |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number creatures 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Poem about T words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Forgetful Jones thinks of ways of remembering, as visions of Maria, Luis and Gordon appear with a musical, vaudeville message - "Write It Down." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T for Turtle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Katie think of rhymes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Abstract Count to 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Island of Emotion" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A gymnasium switches from empty to full. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A tiny ant pushes the huge N into its place in the alphabet. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek & Luci sings "Let's All Do A Little Tapping" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Colonel Travel takes the viewer on a tour of England. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Body parts song sung in Spanish. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|6 Apples Minus 3 = 3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Disney Gang sings “Whistle While You Work” as the Magic Kingdom at Disneyland Opens |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An N-terview with an N |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T is for Television |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet Sports: Louis Kazagger covers the annual Dwight D. Eisenhower Memorial Cross-Country Billiards Tournament. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rap #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A silent film about an automobile that can be either long or short. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|La letra T es para tigre, tomate, taxi, toro, telefono, televisión, y el terrible tiburon. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings “I Wanna Be A Fireman” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At Night, Elizabeth Counts 5 Lights going on & off |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: N - Nail |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Game Show: To Tell A Face The object of the game is to identify the face of a relative. The contestant in this skit is baby Bobby, who must identify his grandmother |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|It's A Whale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Miss Piggy sings "Trees" as a tree comments on her performance |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two circles demonstrate "next to" and "away from". |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide